This invention relates to a device that functions alternatively as a child vehicle seat and as a stroller.
It is the principal goal of the invention to provide a single unit that converts easily from a car seat to a stroller and from a stroller to a car seat. This eliminates the need for parents to purchase both a car seat and a stroller.
In accordance with the invention, a molded plastic seat is mounted on a rigid frame formed by metal tubing. Front and rear wheels are provided for use when the device functions as a stroller. The wheels can be locked in an extended position during service as a stroller and can be retracted when the device is to serve as a car seat. A handle likewise extends or retracts depending upon which mode of use the device is to be put.
In one form of the invention, both the front and rear wheels move pivotally between the extended and retracted positions, and the handle is likewise pivotally mounted. Releaseable locking pins can be applied to lock the wheels in their extended position in a unique manner. Both sets of wheels are retained in the retracted position by catches. In this embodiment, the handle may be locked in the retracted position and then serves as a safety bar extending across the front of a child seated in the car seat.
In another embodiment of the invention, the handle and the rear wheels are mounted for telescopic extension and retraction. Locking pins may be applied to lock the handle and the rear wheels in whichever position is desired. The front wheels pivot between the extended and retracted positions.